mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbit Stew
Angel Bunny once again had risen from his seat and knocked on the door which led to Fluttershy’s room. Angel and the other animals at Fluttershy’s cottage were very concerned for the shy little pony. She spent the last week in her room in complete solitude. Fluttershy usually loved caring for her animals but something about that seemed…off lately. Whether it was the fact that Fluttershy hadn’t fed them in seven days, forcing the creatures to scavenge for food themselves. Or the obvious fact that she hadn’t come out of her room for seven straight days now. There was something deeply troubling the mare. Fluttershy had been mumbling furiously for a few hours now, something Fluttershy was known to do lately. Fluttershy paused her angry mumblings and stayed silent for a few moments…finally the mare said: “Come in, my dear Angel Bunny! Fluttershy invited sweetly. Even so, Angel Bunny couldn’t help but notice a darker undertone hidden in the Fluttershy’s seeming gentle voice, but he brushed this off. She was probably just depressed about what it was that was bothering the poor mare. After all Angel Bunny was determined to get her out of her slump. Angel apprehensively turned the doorknob allowing a loud creaking sound echo throughout the room as the door slooowly slid open. The room was dark and chilling, compared to its normally bright and sunny attire. The heaviness of the air in the room sent a chill down Angel’s spine.'' Isn’t Fluttershy usually afraid of the dark?'' Angel Bunny thought. “I’m sorry I’ve been so harsh to you these last couple of days my sweet Angel.” Fluttershy said again her innocent yet monotone-like voice. Angel despite feeling a bit uncomfortable with Fluttershy’s state, was still determined to help her with her demons. “You know Angel I was just thinking about how no one seems to care about me anymore. Everyone just seems to push around and take advantage of my so called “kindness.” Angel directed his gaze towards Fluttershy’s stomach, her ribs much more apparent without days of eating. “But soon, they’ll all regret MAKING FUN OF ME!! Bwaaahahahaaaa!!! Fluttershy laughed maniacally her tangled, frizzy, pink mane going in every direction. Angel’s tiny heart was beating a mile a minute, he was officially frightened. It was then that Fluttershy turned to him. Allowing him to see every inch of her distorted, hallow face. Her eyes were dull and red, her pupils shrunken to the size of the tip of pin needles. Her eyes were also sporting large dark circles. Obviously from lack of sleep. But worst of all was her unnaturally sized grin that told Angel that it was time to run. Angel snaked his was over to the door only to be caught by Fluttershy’s voice. “ANGEL! Just where do you think you’re going?! I haven’t talked to a single soul this week. We have much catching up to do!” Fluttershy twisted her head into a seemingly uncomfortable position, but that didn’t seem to bother her. Fluttershy’s right eye twitched which made Angel gulp hard and caused his breath to quicken. “Ohhhhh how hungry I am!” she sighed. “I’m so famished, nothing to really sooth my appetite…unless…” Angel was certain he heard her mouth the words “Rabbit Stew” but he chose to shake the thought out of his mind. Surely Fluttershy would never do something so barbaric right? Especially not to her dearest animal friend. “Angeeeel Buuunnyy? Do you wanna have a little fun? Her grin grew so large Angel was surprised her mouth didn’t fall off of her face. Her left eye twitched twice before snickering in utter pleasure. There was nowhere to run, Angel was backed up against the door. His lungs practically bursting out of his chest. It wasn’t long before Fluttershy snatched him up, bolted out of her room and into her kitchen. The fastest Angel had ever seen Fluttershy fly. Fluttershy squeezed Angel so hard his eyes were practically bulging out of his head. He felt like his was about to explode from all the blood rushing up to his skull. This was just the beginning though. Fluttershy slammed the kitchen door behind her and began boiling water into a pot. Once it was ready she dumped Angel into the pot head first, screams of pain and agony were heard the instant Angel hit the extremely hot liquid. “Ohhh Angel I know how you hate baths but you must stop screaming, you naughty boy!” Fluttershy chuckled. Fluttershy fit an apple right into Angel’s tiny mouth. Not to big but not too small to chew up and swallow either. Angel’s mouth was held wide open. His jaw clenched tight because of the intense feeling of being burned and cooked alive. Even with an apple blocking most of his pained sounds, He sure was making quite a racket. “You really must hush soon, do you really want the other animals to think we’re having fun without them?” Fluttershy swiftly moved over to the kitchen counter where she grabbed a large pair of scissors. “I guess we’ll have to fix that, now won’t we?” Fluttershy picked Angel up by his long white ears and chopped them right off with her spare hoof. Massive amounts of crimson red blood was now pooling into the clear substance. “That should solve our problem.” Fluttershy cooed, while stroking Angel’s earless head. She slowly licked her hooves which were now covered with Angel’s wet blood. She squealed in delight. “Angel your blood…It tastes sooooo good!” The fun didn’t stop there Angel’s mind was in a daze. There was no way he could absorb what was happening right now. His best friend and caretaker was literally cooking him for her own horrific pleasure. On top of that she just lopped his ears. Well at least he didn’t have to hear her voice. Over the course of a few minutes Fluttershy had been busily mixing a broth that was made of god knows what. Angel had passed a few minutes ago yet she was still talking to him like he was still alive. Not that he could hear her either way. His skin, fur and the rest of his insides were completely eroded off of his body leaving him just a carcass. “Now for the lettuce and tomatoes. Ohhhh and I know how much you love, love, LOVE your carrots!” She dumped all the cut up veggies into the pot and sighed in relief. “Angel, I hope you like this stew. I put a lot of hard work into it! I have the most BRILLIANT idea!” Fluttershy squeaked. “I have so much stew why not share it with my GOOD friends!” Fluttershy clopped to her room, giddy to share her concoction with her closest friends. She washed her mane and coat. Be ridding of all the blood covering her. She laughed manically when her cottage doorbell rang, but regained most of her composure. She smiled innocently when she welcomed Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash inside her cottage. “Hello you guys, won’t you come in!” She greeted warmly. “Gee Flutters, it’s been awhile since we’ve seen you!” Rainbow exclaimed. “Oh you know me, busy, busy, busy with ALL these animals.” Fluttershy laughed. Rarity suddenly wore a frown on her face. “Fluttershy darling, have you been taking care of yourself lately? You have bags under your eyes and you look like you haven’t eaten in ages!” Who ME as I’ve said before I’ve been working myself to the bone lately, HAHA! Fluttershy laughed awkwardly. “Enough with the chitchat and let’s eat!” Pinkie shouted. Fluttershy sprouted a devilish grin on her face as she walked off to the kitchen to pour her and her friends some delicious stew! As the four ponies began to eat their stew only Fluttershy’s face was adorned with a smile. Finishing hers first, Fluttershy put her bowl down. “So do you all just LOVE it?!” Fluttershy exclaimed. “Well…it’s interesting to say the least. What kind of soup is this exactly?” Rarity questioned. “Rabbit soup.” Fluttershy whispered. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all gasped in response. In a split second Fluttershy slit all three of their throats. Category:Fluttershy Category:Animals Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Rarity Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Death